


The Curious Case of the Missing Clothes

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Ethan keeps finding some of his clothes missing. Just a short, fun little story I wrote over lunch today.





	The Curious Case of the Missing Clothes

            Ethan was at a loss. He must have torn apart the entire apartment by now and still nothing. He couldn’t find his leather jacket anywhere. He’d just worn it a few days ago and had been sure that he’d hung it back up in the same spot in the closet he always did. But it wasn’t there. The hanger was empty. Nor was it in the hamper, on the couch or under it, or any of the other dozen or so places Ethan had thought to look. It made no sense. Finally he thought to call Jackson.

            “Hey have you seen my leather jacket anywhere?” Ethan asked.

            “It’s not in the closet?”

            “No.” Ethan grumbled.

            “Hmm. Did you try looking under the bed? It might have gotten knocked under there by accident.”

            “Yeah I did…” Ethan hopped down onto the floor to check again on the off chance he’d missed it. “Nothing. Although-“ he laughed and pulled out a pair of socks. “Some of your socks were hiding down here.”

            “Are they the blue ones?” Jackson asked.

            “Yeah.” Ethan smiled. “Not sure how we didn’t notice these earlier. You’d think the smell alone-“

            “Hey!” Jackson interjected. “I happen to know you like the way I smell.”

            Ethan snorted. “Got me there. I’ll toss these in the hamper for you.”

            “Thanks-“ Ethan could hear Jackson laughing through the phone. “Still weird about your jacket though.”

            “It’s one of my favorites too…” Ethan sighed and pulled out one of his hoddies instead. “Alright-I’ve got to go. But if you it see let me know okay?”

            “Sure.” Jackson said easily. “Love you.”

            “Yeah love you too.” Ethan smiled. “See you later.”

***

            Two days later the jacket miraculously reappeared on its hanger. Jackson said he’d found it at the bottom of the closet. Ethan had been sure he’d looked there-multiple times in fact- but had just been happy to have the jacket back. He wore it the next day and didn’t give it any more thought. Until, that was, one of his t-shirts went missing.

            Ethan had been sure he’d put it in the dresser, had seen it there last night when he was getting ready for bed- but today it was gone. Ethan rummaged around the drawer, making sure it just hadn’t been moved when Jackson grabbed his clothes that morning, but saw no sign of it.

            The shirt was an old gray one, from the days even before Beacon Hills, and had survived several years on the move with Ethan. It was well worn, and in truth had more holes in it then any proper shirt should, but it was comfortable and Ethan just hadn’t been able to bring himself to get rid of it yet.

            Ethan looked at the clock. Jackson was already at school, but he had a study period coming up. Ethan might be able to get a hold of him and see if he’d moved it somewhere.

            He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his boyfriend. _Did you see my gray t-shirt this morning when you got ready?_

Ethan went back to looking, checking the closet and the other drawers on the dresser. His phone buzzed a few minutes later with Jackson’s reply.

            _The super ratty one?_

Ethan laughed. Jackson had been on his case about it for awhile.

            _Yeah._

Jackson’s reply came faster this time. _Are you planning on finally putting it out of its misery?_

_No._ Ethan grinned. _I wanted to wear it._

_You realize that like half your chest sticks out when you do right? Not that I mind the view…_

Laughing again, Ethan waited to reply seeing the indicator that Jackson was typing again.

            _Also I’m pretty sure there’s a bloodstain at the bottom on the left side._

            Ethan frowned. That might be true. He’d certainly worn it in enough fights and scrapes. He couldn’t really remember.

            _Does it have some sentimental value or something?_

            _It’s just comfortable._ Ethan added a smiley face at the end for good measure.

            _Right…_ Ethan could just imagine Jackson’s eye roll. _Well sorry to say I haven’t seen it. Didn’t notice if it was there or not this morning._

            Ethan sighed. Weird. Although to be fair asking Jackson to remember anything from before he would have had his morning coffee was bound to be a long shot. He reached back into the dresser and pulled out a different shirt to wear. He just couldn’t think where the other one would have wound up.

***

            The third time it happens it’s one of Ethan’s sweaters. Ethan had pulled it out of the closet and laid it on top of the dresser to wear in the morning, only to find it gone. He sighed in frustration. His t-shirt had never shown back up, and had been missing for almost two weeks now. Jackson had scored some serious boyfriend points by finding him an almost exact match- though Ethan was sure the one Jackson had purchased cost much more then the original. And although Ethan would never admit it, the one Jackson had gotten for him was actually softer and more comfortable than the original. Jackson had grinned knowingly when Ethan put it on, but Ethan had refused to admit defeat, still staunchly defending the merits of his missing holey shirt.

            The sweater though was another story. It was one of Ethan’s favorites, and not something that could be as easily replaced. It had been a gift from Aiden the Christmas before he died. In truth it had been something of a gag gift, a truly ugly sweater-though not decorated in a way to be exclusively worn for Christmas. It was a dark brown with a strange mustard yellow pattern on the front- a combination of colors that looked good on absolutely no one. Still, it was warm and very fuzzy, and Ethan had enjoyed wearing it. With the weather in London getting unseasonably cool this week, Ethan had been looking forward to putting it on.

            He growled in frustration and pulled out something else to wear. He grabbed his keys suddenly feeling the need to get out of the apartment. Some good food and some fresh air should help improve his mood. And when Jackson got back from school he could help Ethan try and figure out whatever supernatural force apparently had it out for Ethan’s clothes.

***

            Ethan returned to the apartment a few hours later in much better spirits. Jackson called out to him in greeting.

            “Welcome home.”

            “Hey Jackson.” Ethan smiled and then suddenly stopped when he caught sight of what Jackson was wearing. Ethan’s sweater. And Ethan might have to revise his previous idea about it not looking good on anyone because apparently Jackson Whittemore defied the natural laws of the know universe. Jackson had a huge smug grin on his face, without even a trace of guilt. 

            “You’re wearing my sweater.” Ethan said still somewhat dumbfounded.

            “Mmm yeah.” Jackson was still smirking. “Mine were still dirty and yours looked comfortable…plus it smells like you.”

            “I’ll bet…” Ethan couldn’t help but smile at Jackson’s nerve. He walked over and flopped down next to him on the couch. “Did you steal my jacket then too?”

            Jackson snorted. “Honestly I was surprised you never figured it out. I wasn't exactly subtle. And just for the record-it looks better on me then it does on you.”

            Ethan shook his head. He had noticed that some of his clothes smelled a little more like Jackson lately, but since they shared a closet and a dresser Ethan had just chalked it up to that. “I seem to recall you saying I looked pretty great in that jacket…”

            “Oh you do.” Jackson laughed. “I just look better.”

            “Hmm I don’t know.” Ethan growled softly. “I may need to see some evidence of this later…”

            “I think I can manage that…” Jackson said. “Though I may have to wear _just_ the jacket-so you can make a proper judgment-

            “Wait a second-“ Ethan cut him off, realization suddenly dawning on him. “Did you steal my t-shirt to wear then too?”

            “Oh I burned that.” Jackson said proudly. “Someone had to put an end to the poor thing's suffering. You actually thought I’d wear that ratty old thing?”

            Ethan gave him a playful shove. “Why do I put up with you?.”

            “Because you love me.” Jackson said cockily.

            “Mm… must be something wrong with me.” Ethan laughed.

            Jackson shoved him back, grinning.

            Ethan’s eyes flashed blue, and he broke into a wide smile. “Now about you wearing my jacket again…”

  
           

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short. I'm aiming to have the next chapter of Werewolf Boyfriends up in the next couple days too. I may also take a stab at writing a short piece from Ethan's point of view for episode 6x19 of the show. Him asking where Jackson was just won't get out of my head.


End file.
